Jet Jaguar
|copyrighticon =Monster Icons - Jet Jaguar.png |image =GVM - Jet Jaguar Action Pose.jpg |caption =Jet Jaguar in Godzilla vs. Megalon |name =Jet Jaguar |species =Robot |nicknames =Jet-Jaguar, Robot Man, Red Alone, , |height =1.8 meters 50 meters The Official Godzilla Compendium. Profiles of the Monsters; Page 129. |length =None |weight =150kg 25,000 }} |forms =Normal Size, Giant Size |controlled =Goro Ibuki, Seatopians |relationships =Goro Ibuki |allies =Godzilla, Kiryu , M.O.G.U.E.R.A. , Zilla , King Caesar , Rodan , Anguirus , Kumonga Gorosaurus , Baragon , Kamoebas , Varan Sanda , Gaira , Kamacuras |enemies =Megalon, Gigan, Orga, Destoroyah, Trilopod, Magita |created = |portrayed =Tsugutoshi Komada and Masachika Mori |firstappearance =Godzilla vs. Megalon |latestappearance =Godzilla Island |suits =ShodaiJetto |roar = }} Jet Jaguar is a heroic mecha created by Toho that first appeared in the 1973 Godzilla film, Godzilla vs. Megalon. Development ]]Jet Jaguar was the result of a contest Toho had in mid-to-late 1972 for fans to come up with a new hero for them to use, to capitalize on the many tokusatsu, anime superhero and super robot shows that were very popular at the time. The winner of the contest submitted the drawing of a robot called ''Red Alone . The robot resembled both Ultraman and Mazinger Z (both of which were very popular). The robot was renamed "Jet Jaguar" and was set to star in a film vehicle for him, titled Jet Jaguar vs. Megalon, which put him against Megalon. However, Toho figured Jet Jaguar would not be able to carry the film on his own, in screen appearance or marketing value, so during pre-production, the project was shut down for several weeks, until screenwriter Shinichi Sekizawa was called in to rewrite the script to add Godzilla and Gigan. The resulting film, Godzilla vs. Megalon, paired Godzilla with Jet Jaguar against both Megalon and Gigan. Origins In Godzilla vs. Megalon, Jet Jaguar was created by scientist Goro Ibuki. Personality It is revealed that Jet Jaguar gained sentience and is capable of altering his programing in Godzilla Unleashed. Jet Jaguar fights to protect others, and acts very much like a superhero. When not fighting, he is shown to be very friendly towards others, offering handshakes, and even carrying a child on his shoulders. History Showa Series ''Godzilla vs. Megalon Jet Jaguar was a human-sized robot created by inventor Goro Ibuki for unknown reasons. Having been stolen by the underground nation of Seatopia, Jet Jaguar's mission was to guide Megalon to Tokyo so the insect kaiju could destroy it. Eventually, however, Goro regained control of Jet Jaguar and sent him to fetch Godzilla from Monster Island. As Godzilla made his way to Japan, Jet Jaguar flew back to the mainland and faced Megalon. Increasing his size to fifty meters, Jet Jaguar attacked Megalon and was winning the battle until the cyborg Gigan arrived to provide Megalon some back-up. The two evil beasts were too much for Jet Jaguar, who was beaten senseless until Godzilla arrived. After a long fight, Godzilla and Jet Jaguar were able to defeat their foes, sending Megalon back to Seatopia and Gigan back into outer space. After the fight, Jet Jaguar reverted to his normal size, and returned to his home with Goro. Godzilla Island '']] Jet Jaguar appeared extensively in the TV series ''Godzilla Island. In the show, Jet Jaguar appears in several different forms: a Silver Jet Jaguar, who was a fighting machine that battled alongside MechaGodzilla and Moguera, a Medic Jet Jaguar, who tended to the injured monsters, and a Fire Fighter Jet Jaguar, who worked to put out the fires caused by the monsters' fights. Abilities The mechanical hero has the ability to alter his size at will, and is skilled at melee attacks. His abilities also include being able to communicate with monsters and flying. He also has floodlights located within his eyes. Outside of his film appearances he can fire beams from his arms, similarly to Ultraman. He has also been shown growing larger than his film appearance in the Atari trilogy, rivaling Biollante's height, but being this size makes him very slow. Filmography *''Godzilla vs. Megalon'' *''Godzilla Island'' Video Game Appearances *''Battle Soccer: Champion of the Field'' *''Godzilla, King of the Monsters (Gameboy)'' *''Godzilla Movie Studio Tour'' *''Godzilla: Trading Battle'' *''Godzilla Generations'' *''Godzilla: Save the Earth'' *''Godzilla: Unleashed'' (Wii and PS2) *''Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash'' *''Godzilla: The Game'' *''Godzilla: Kaiju Collection'' ''Godzilla: Trading Battle In ''Godzilla: Trading Battle Jet Jaguar can release an "explosion breath" from his mouth. ''Godzilla: Save the Earth Jet Jaguar has also appeared in the video game Godzilla: Save the Earth and ''Godzilla: Unleashed, where he can increase his size further to 1.5 times normal size. ''Godzilla: Unleashed '']]In ''Godzilla: Unleashed, he can release a concentrated blast of energy from his wrists, and from the game's predecessor, Jet Jaguar can spin himself around at extreme speeds, creating a deadly tornado; and while in his smallest combat form, Jet Jaguar has a Reflection Shield put up at all times, meaning that he can't be harmed by weapons, and can even perform a Weapon Reflect, in which he can block a weapon to bounce it back at its source. Height: 90 meters Weight: 38,000 tons "Jet Jaguar is a human-sized robot created by a Japanese scientist for unknown reasons. Created with a great potential for learning, Jet Jaguar achieved sentience and began to modify himself and his programming. His most impressive modification has been his ability to change his own size-allowing him to grow large enough to dwarf monsters such as Godzilla. Unfortunately, Jet Jaguar cannot maintain his enormous size indefinitely, and must periodically rest to regain his energies. Jet Jaguar is a reserve member of the Global Defense Force-heroically protecting humanity whenever it is threatened by monstrous threats." ''Godzilla: The Game '']] In the PS3 version, Jet Jaguar appears as a boss in Area 12 on Stage 5 if the G-Generators are not destroyed fast enough. He may also appear on other levels as a random boss. He attacks using melee attacks. He has a custom theme, and a cutscene of him shaking Godzilla's hand is played after he is defeated three times. In the PS4 version, he can be encountered on 3 stages with special conditions. He can also only be encountered the first time as Godzilla. If the player destroys the area to between 50% and 65%, and then destroys the generator, Jet Jaguar will appear. He can appear in: *Stage 1 of Area 1 *Stage 4 of Area 7 *Stage 5 of Area 16 The destruction level applies for all areas. Moveset *Square **One tap: Right Chop **Two taps: Left Chop **Three taps: Headbutt *Triangle **Tap: Dropkick **Roar + Tap: Somersault *X **Tap: Dash **Backward + Tap: Backflip **Right/Left + Tap: Left Right Step **Tap + Triangle: Sliding *Circle **Tap: Flying Tackle **Roar + Tap: Moon Somersault *R2 **Tap: Shrunken Flight Kaiju Guide 'Jet-Jaguar, the Electronic Robot' ■ '''Specifications' Height: 1.8 meters (After growth: 50 meters) Weight: 150 kilograms (In combat: 25,000 tons) Abilities: Mixed martial arts skills due to being unarmed Mach 3.5 flight Appearances: "Godzilla vs. Megalon" Jet_jaguar_tradingbattle.png|Jet Jaguar card from Godzilla Trading Battle Godzilla_Save_The_Earth_JET_JAGUAR.png|Jet Jaguar in Godzilla: Save the Earth GKC Jet Jaguar.jpg|Jet Jaguar in Godzilla: Kaiju Collection Comics Jet Jaguar appears in Godzilla: Rulers of Earth. Jet Jaguar appeared to help Godzilla to fight against Orga and Gigan. After flying into Orga's mouth and expanding in him, causing Orga to explode, Jet Jaguar flew to the Cryog ship to help Steven Woods and Chavez. In ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth'' #12, Jet Jaguar fought Destoroyah, even shrinking to human size, then piloting Kiryu to fire the Absolute Zero Cannon, killing Destoroyah. He then attempted to stop the humans from setting off underwater explosives while Godzilla was in the area, but did not make it in time. Jet Jaguar then disappeared for several years, but reemerged when the Trilopods attacked the Earth. Jet Jaguar traveled to Los Angeles to assist Godzilla in the battle against the creatures, but was attacked by a Trilopod bearing Godzilla's characteristics. Thankfully, Jet Jaguar was saved by Zilla, and joined with Godzilla and his allies to defeat the Trilopods. At some point in the battle, Jet Jaguar managed to attack Gigan and kill the cyborg monster. After Godzilla destroyed Magita, Jet Jaguar and the other monsters followed him out to sea. Gallery Roar Jet Jaguar Sounds|Jet Jaguar's sounds Trivia *For the German release of Godzilla vs. Megalon, Jet Jaguar was renamed to King Kong. However, there is no connection to the real King Kong beyond his name, and in contrary to a widespread misconception, he is not said to be a giant ape wearing a robot suit in the dub. *It was suggested that Jet Jaguar and other monsters Godzilla fought were created by Dr. Frankenstein in the German dub of Godzilla vs. Megalon. *The anime series Neon Genesis Evangelion paid homage to Jet Jaguar in the episode "A Human Work"; the episode featured a robot named "Jet Alone", a combination of his final and prototype names. Jet Alone also shares a similar color scheme with Jet Jaguar. *Jet Jaguar's Unleashed bio references his origins in Godzilla vs. Megalon, but doesn't state the reason why he was made from the film. *Jet Jaguar has a song about him at the end of Godzilla vs. Megalon. *His design looks similar to Ultraman from the 1966 television series, Ultraman. References Poll Do you like Jet Jaguar? Yes! No. Kind of. Mecha Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Robots Category:G-Guard Mechas Category:Jet Jaguar Category:Showa Kaiju Category:Godzilla Film Kaiju Category:Showa Godzilla Kaiju